


One-Shot Collection: Transformers

by StuntMuppet



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Crossover, Doctor Who References, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prosthesis, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuntMuppet/pseuds/StuntMuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots, meme responses, comment fics, and other fics too short to get their own posts. This is the Transformers one-shot post. Prompts and Characters will be in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sari <> Bumblebee, Prompt: Sari has a prosthetic limb

"Wait a klik - so some humans are  _all-_ organic? Like a hundred percent?” Bumblebee asks her, looking between her titanium-cored right arm and the uninterrupted fleshtones of the people walking around them.

"Most of them are, yeah - it’s just if you’re missing a bit that they give you one of these."

As much as Dad tried to shield her from the gazes of others she’s always been aware that her arm was _missing_ , and that she didn’t look like everyone else; Bumblebee’s the first to ask why everyone else doesn’t look like her, and she realizes she could get used to that.


	2. Galvatron/Cyclonus, Prompt: Galvatron is a Time Lord

They come to a small planet, its civilization dawning, and raze its cities to the ground; they travel centuries forward to level what their survivors have rebuilt, and again, and again, spanning millennia in a single day. 

Legends grow around them as they watch - of the god of death, who punishes the world for its hubris, and of his herald, the bringer of the End Times, worshipped and given sacrifice in the vain hope of mercy. 

Their trembling hymns linger in Cyclonus’ mind as his Lord starts up the time machine again.

 


End file.
